Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a consumer electronics device, and more specifically, to configuration and management of menu customization across multiple devices.
Background
Today's consumer electronics devices include multiple features and functionalities which typically require a graphical user interface with many layers of menus. As the number of features increases, the burden is on the user to learn how to navigate through the menus to access these features and functionalities. Because of the number of menu layers and the respective options provided at each layer, sometimes the user may have to navigate through a series of menu screens until an intended target screen is displayed. Browsing through the multiple screens implemented in a hierarchical menu structure can be very inconvenient. Accordingly, it would be helpful for the user if the user can design and define the structure of the menu layers.